This invention relates to a Body Lift Exercise Apparatus which has a base frame member with a seat support member coupled thereon so that the seat moves upward and downward in a controlled manner. The apparatus also has a user engagement member which pivotally mounts to the front of the base frame member. The user engages the front portion of the user engagement member with their thighs and pivots the user engagement member in the downward direction. The back portion of the user engagement member will thus move upward, and it is coupled to the seat support member so that this upward movement produces upward movement in the seat support member. Therefore the downward pivoting motion of the front of the user engagement member will produce upward motion in the seat support member, and vice versa. This allows the user to perform exercise routines on the lower body muscle areas. These routines are performed while in a relatively seated position. Handle members may also be a part of the apparatus to assist the user in reducing the net weight of the user upon the seat support member, and thus create aa exercise routine for the upper body muscle areas. A back support member may also be part of the apparatus for comfort. The apparatus may thus be used for both upper and lower body exercise routines to allow an overall body workout.